Chaos in the face of Death
by Hweianime
Summary: An original story about Chaos, Death and the things between them.


_Hi hi~~_

 _YES. WE HAVE A CHAOSXDEATH SPINOFF YOU FUCKS. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU?!_

 _This is just the prologue, set the scene so to speak. At first, I wanted to drabble it, but then I was like wtf go big or go home right? SO, there's gonna be some actual plot in it. I'm still not 100% sure what it'll be about but it shall have a shit ton of unrequited love and angst. Because, a lot of people who wanted this was apparently dying over Chaos pining and I decided, why not just kill them slowly and horribly? *evil laughter*_

 _We shall see I guess._

 _So,_

 _Enjoy~~_

* * *

 **Once upon a time there was Space and there was Time and there was Void.**

 **Three brothers of the most immense of power. For every step they took the place they had found themselves born into grew another step bigger. Each moment they were there the strands of seconds and minutes weaved itself together into a ticking rhythm that only they could hear. Each breath they took was consumed by nothingness and darkness.**

 **They didn't talk. They didn't need to. There was just Void and Time and Space. It was like that for a long time. The three walking, with only each other for company and the relentless emptiness they made.**

 **Time went on, Space made its way through and Void just watched it all. Calm. Peaceful. Boring. Empty.**

 **Until it wasn't.**

 **One moment there was just Space and Void and Time. And the next there was Life.**

 **So small and weak and fragile as the first things, tiny incredible wriggling things were birthed on some insignificant bit of solid matter that Space had played with and so callously threw away an eternity ago. The three entities for the first time in a long time stopped their aimless journey to crouch and watch these things in a manner of awe. A little form like them, softer though, in contrast to their own harder features, just as tiny and weak and fragile watched the trio equally as curious.**

 **Space with his hands gestured at the strange new sight as if to ask,** ** _'Did you do this?'_**

 **Life, because that was her name, they knew it even without asking, gave a quick bob of her head. A sign of an affirmative.**

 **Time let out a puff of breath, eager and impatient to see these new forms grow. To all of their dismay all but two shriveled up and stopped moving completely. Void sighed and bent down closer to the unmoving things, ready to poke them awake but a delicate white hand got there first.**

 **Void looked up and faltered. Space and Time had taken a step back at the appearance of the newcomer. Life made a stifled noise that soon the entities would know as grief.**

 **Death knelt down, picking up the corpses in his hands and** ** _squeezed._**

 **The soft microscopic squelch in the hands of this small entity pierced the empty silence painfully. When he opened his hand there was the broken remains of what had been living and two faint pin pricks of light.**

 **Slowly, gently, hesitantly Death held out the small lights out to Life, who took it curious and wary at once. The older trio watched the exchange fascinated. Life tentatively cupped the small orbs in her hands, covering them up with her fingers before once again unveiling two funny looking squirmy things.**

 **Death makes a face, confusion and slight disgust at what had happened to his pretty lights. Life smiles, a soft huffing sound comes from her mouth. Space silently offers more compressed matter to the smaller beings so similar to his own, and Time lets the matter age quickly and eagerly. Void watches on, indulgent.**

 **It had become something of entertainment to these entities. Growing and building. Breaking and killing. Again and again and again.**

 **Solid matter turned to rocks. Rocks turned to larger rocks. And so on and so on until they turned to planets.**

 **They made balls of flames to decorate the darkness and scattered them across the void, they called them stars, and in between the stars and planets and matter, they let Space reign. Gasses upon gasses was strung up with a wave of his hand, a light flick to drape water around the bare planets, blank slates of potential for Life and Death to frolic and play. Time coaxing them on.**

 **Life made the little things wriggle and move and live. She was the most beloved of the five as she was the one who gave breath to the most fascinating of creatures. Death was the silent counterpart to Life, trailing behind as he left a mess of destruction and corpses, with Void not to far behind to clean it up.**

 **Void was the one who was closest to Death. Both were cast in the same black nothingness, covered by the same darkness, hollowed by the same empty, gaping hole. It was they that watched from the sidelines as worlds began to grow and life began to flourish and the places where nothingness became something else. They watched creatures of water grow fins and bones, watched as they no longer were of water and soon became beings on the land and the sea.**

 **As Life grew, Death grew. Time grew and Space grew. It seemed only Void was being left behind. Watching.**

 **Chaos came the moment Life loosened the reigns to her playthings and let them become her sons and daughters. Chaos came like a whirlwind, but nothing quite so meek. The creatures known as dinosaurs were crushed to a fiery, terrible end and life took a great step back from their evolutionary journey. Death fluttered around animatedly trying to pick up all the lights with his hands pale hands, Void aiding in his unspoken mission without a word while Space crudely tried to weave a pocket of extra space just to contain the scattered souls.**

 **Once the destruction came to a halt, Order stepped into existence. Taking one look at the mess and panic and confusion, and in that instant knew his place in the world. Coaxing Life from her grief to once again focus on her creatures, helping Death and Void collect the fallen beings to put into this new, empty universe Space had made, putting out any fires too big and smoothing anything too ruffled. Chaos wasn't pleased with his handiwork being dismissed in such a manner and quickly the two were always separated, but never too far behind one another.**

 **And so, the world turned. With everyone but one turning with it.**

 **Love came next. And the world became all the more brighter and the more tragic with it.**

 **Space and Time found solace in the familial love they found in their fellow entities, they derive happiness in the bonds they have weaved and created that encases them all. Void declares he feels the same way, but no one notices how his eyes linger over one entity over the others. Life fell in love with her children, she was always fond of them but now that fondness pales in comparison as she acquaints herself with the vivid seasonal emotions she harbours. Order couldn't help but be fond of the way love brought people together, their clashing unique personalities settling down in a sort of compromised balance over time.**

 **Chaos loved the concept of love, the destruction it could bring and a certain entity who would come with it.**

 **Death found a strange respect for those who even death couldn't part.**

 **Knowledge seemed to have been always there. Watching, observing, but the moment Love spread, even Knowledge could not go unscathed from Love's grasp and soon joined the others. After all, there is nothing more fascinatingly illogical as love.**

 **Magic, like all the others, just appeared. A small spark there. An irregularity here. A miracle over there. And with Magic came Fate. Fate who weaved the strands of time, the lives of the living, the loves in their hearts, the deaths to come, all into a beautiful story to entertain and manipulate.**

 **And so the world turned once again.**

 **The world soon turned into a galaxy. A galaxy turned into a universe. A universe become a multiverse, fit with alternatives and what ifs and maybes.**

 **The void of nothingness was slowly being filled by Space and Time and everything in it. Void was getting smaller, weaker. The first to understand it's mortality. The first to find fear in it.**

 **"I don't want to die." He confesses softly. Death sits next to him and carefully doesn't look at Void in favour of playing with his new favourite toy- his name was Greden, and his soul was as green as the first spring leaf and shimmered gold in the right light.**

 **"No one ever does." Death says sadly.**

 **"I'm scared." Void whispers. "What would become of me."**

 **"You shouldn't be." Death replies. His pale bony hands are fiddling with Greden, stretching the soul, laying its story bare before rolling it back into a ball again. He examines Greden until satisfied, and pops it into his mouth. Greden tastes sharp like mint, and sweet like apples, and warm like afternoon sunlight. Death can feel the moment the darkness inside him curls up around Greden and consumes him, takes him apart in every shape and form, reconstructing itself into something else. Something empty and blank. New. "I will take care of you."**

 **"How?"**

 **Death can feel the new soul in his throat, struggling to get out. It's struggling to live anew. Pitiful. Hurtful. He coughs it out anyway. It's white and smooth and beautifully, boringly blank. "I don't know. I'm sorry."**

 **"Don't be." Void says. "You are just doing what you were here to do."**

 **"If it helps," Death murmurs softly, "I'm scared too."**

 **Void looks at Death, their eyes are both completely black. The only difference is Void's eyes are never ending black holes of nothingness while Death's is just seas of shadows and darkness. It's so similar yet not even close to the same.**

 **"We aren't like the rest of them." Void whispers, his blackened hand brushing bone white. Death looks down at the contact. "We are different, far greater than any of them. Stronger. I was the beginning, and you will be the end."**

 **"I know." Black fingers curl around white ones. Idly Death notes how different their hands are to the humans that seem to thrive on the earths they've seen, different to the other entities that seemed to have adapted far more than them. Longer, no nails, pointed at the tips till they look like claws, talons. "That's why I'm scared."**

 **They stay like that for a long while. Taking comfort in the silence, in each other's fears. Fears of dying. Fears of disappearing. Fears of becoming truly alone.**

* * *

 **"He's dying."**

 **Death gazes at the dark form of Void. He's smaller. Thinner. Just standing in the middle of a barren hole stained red. A war used to be there seconds ago. Now there wasn't.**

 **"He is." He agrees.**

 **Time's face falls for a moment, crumples into something tired and sad at the confirmation. There's not much to say. The time for Void is running out, slipping like sand through fingers. "He loves you."**

 **"He does." He agrees again.**

 **There's a pause.**

 **"Do you-?" The older entity starts.**

 **"I.. I don't know." Death hesitates. "Maybe."**

 **Another pause. It's longer. Heavier.**

 **"I'm sorry." Time finally says. Death's mouth curls upwards in something like a smile, but it's far more jagged and angry than any smile should be.**

 **"I'm the one who should be saying that."**

* * *

 **They have all gathered round. Somber and in mourning. Today was the day the infinite have finally become finite.**

 **Death kneels down to cradle the dying entity. He wishes he could cry like his counterpart, like any of them. But all he has is the feelings of needles pricking the insides of his eyes and the feeling of jagged daggers slitting down his chest.**

 **"I love you." Void tells Death, and Love sobs. Death merely smiles forlornly.**

 **"You have terrible timing."**

 **"Will you kiss me?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"I've seen those humans do it. It's a sign of affection. Love."**

 **"Void..." Death hesitates, he had never indulged in any sort of physical affection like the others. The entity was rather surprised Void had even taken notice of such flimsy things that he had once thought beneath them. Then again, Death knew how he could change others.**

 **"Please." Void says softly, desperately. "For me."**

 **Void looks so weak. As everything slowly fleshed out, the entity inversely became slowly intangible. It hurts looking at him, well, Death thinks this is what hurt feels like. It's like the screams of the burning echoing inside his chest and the grating sobs of the bereaved scraping in his head. It's uncomfortable and instinctively he hates it. Maybe this is hurt. Or maybe this is his love. Maybe to him, it's supposed to be the same thing.**

 **"Okay." Death says. "For you."**

 **Void tastes like the feeling of falling down forever, regretful and scared and unfinished.**

 **And then, it is gone.**


End file.
